Girl vs. Monster
Girl vs. Monster is a 2012 Disney Channel Original Movie that premiered on October 12, 2012. The film stars Olivia Holt as Skylar, a teenage girl who discovers on the eve of Halloween that she is a fifth generation monster hunter. Before she can practice the family tradition, the monsters will try to stop her. The film was directed by Stuart Gillard and produced by Tracey Jeffrey. A promo for the film first aired on August 17 during the premiere of Shake It Up: Made In Japan. The movie is rated TV-PG for scary images. center|300px Plot The adventure begins on Halloween with Skylar (Olivia Holt), a fearless teenager with a powerful singing voice, prepares for the ultimate Halloween bash with her best friends, Henry and Sadie. The plan for Skylar to sing at the party — with rock band cutie Ryan Dean — is crushed when her parents make her stay home and even put on an alarm system to keep her in. She attempts to sneak out of the house by cutting the power so the alarm system wont work. That unfortunately unleashes a monster that was contained in her parents hunting unit – Deimata – who is determined to change the fate of Skylar and her family forever. As Skylar’s world is turned upside down, she learns that her parents have been keeping a big secret – that she comes from a long line of monster hunters. Now, it’s up to Skylar and her friends to channel their inner strength and conquer more than just this monster. Every person has their own personal monster, which feeds on their fear. Now that Deimata is loose, Skylar experiences all the fear she never had before and tries to deny what is happening. She, Sadie and Henry go, armed with Skylar's parents' monster hunting tools, to the party at the mansion. Meanwhile, Deimata lures Skylar's parents into a trap by pretending Skylar was in trouble, and she captures them. Back at the mansion Sadie is able to comfort Skylar and give her confidence to live up to her role as a monster hunter. However, Deimata gets the best of Skylar by publicly insulting her nervous attempt to sing at the party, made with all the events that just occurred on her mind. Nevertheless, Skylar and Sadie capture many of the other minor monsters throughout the mansion. During a confrontation with his personal monster, Henry learns that letting go of your fears will cause the monsters to disintergrate into nothing. Deimata possesses Ryan to better discourage Skylar from facing her fears, but he manages to break free by facing his greatest fear: asking Skylar out. Sadie also gathers the courage to stand up to her personal monster. Then Skylar faces her fears by singing in front of everybody. Together Skylar, Ryan, and his band perform a song that causes their friends at the party to lose their fears and vanquish all the monsters except Deimata who can't be destroyed that way. After the song, however, Deimata reminds Skylar that she still has Skylar's parents in captivity, and Skylar rushes off to find them, with Sadie and Henry following behind. Skylar and her friends try to fight off Deimata, but she doesn't seem able to be stopped. Although Skylar has overcame her fear, she soon realizes Deimata is still feeding off of her parents' fears -- about Skylar's safety. Once Skylar gets her parents to trust her, Deimata is weakened and the three friends defeat her and capture her. However, in a post credits scene, Deimata blows on the glass in the hunting unit, cracking it, and we hear it break as Deimata's laugh is heard one last time, hinting at a sequel. Cast *Olivia Holt as Skylar Lewis, a strong, fearless girl who has a powerful singing voice. Learning that her parents are monster hunters, she discovers fear for the first time. *Brendan Meyer as Henry, one of Skylar's best friends who is routinely bullied by the school athletes in gym class. *Kerris Dorsey as Sadie, Skylar's nervous best friend who dreads public speaking. *Luke Benward as Ryan Dean *Katherine McNamara as Myra Santelli *Tracy Dawson as Deimata *Brian Palermo as Steve Lewis *Adam Chambers as Cobb, a friend of Skylar and her family, and a monster hunter-in-training. *Jennifer Aspen as Julie Lewis *Kurt Ostlund as Henry's bully. Music * "Fearless" - Olivia Holt * "Had Me @ Hello" (Reprise) - Olivia Holt, Luke Benward & Katherine McNamara * "Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now" - Olivia Holt * "Had Me @ Hello" - Luke Benward * "I Got My Scream On" - China Anne McClain * "Superstar" - Clooney * "Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now" - Katherine McNamara Note: Not all the songs are listed in the movie end credits, music editorial is provided by MICDI Productions. Reception It premiered on Friday, October 12, 2012, earning 4.9 million viewers. External links * *Disney Movie "Girl vs Monsters" Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Films about Halloween Note Please do not type any comment on this page. It will be deleted. To make type comment, Click Main Page or Click Here. Thank you...